Cheron
Cheron (Kepler-454) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 652 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 946,750 Number of assigned police squadrons: 16 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 4 System jump gate coordinates 38291006, accelerator Ascension 19 09 55 Declination +38 13 44 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-454, 1.03 solar masses, 1.07 solar radii, metallicity +0.27 Fe/H, spectral class G4 Non-CHZ planets Cheron 1, 6.8 Earth masses, 2.32 Earth radii, orbital period 10.57 days, semi-major axis 0.1 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.0, equilibrium temperature 838.5 K, uninhabited Cheron 3, 3846 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 3650 days, semi-major axis 4.7 AU, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Cheron 3 b, 1.2 Earth masses, 1.12 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 169 K, population 2,187 CHZ planets Cheron 2, 1418 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 524 days, semi-major axis 1.29 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.02, equilibrium temperature 228.4 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Cheron 2 b, 1.22 Earth masses, 1.09 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 239 K, population 938,201 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.15 AU System Details Cheron is a minor Andolian colony in the Kepler Sector. This system is generally considered a failed colony, and it would probably almost never be visited by interstellar traffic if it were not for the accelerator jump gate, allowing travel within 25,000 light-years. This system’s star has a surprisingly high metallicity, so there are many asteroids with high concentrations of valuable metals such as neutronium. The IMG has not claimed many of these asteroids, largely because they don’t usually send ships out this far, and they generally seem to have an aversion to systems in the Kepler Sector, probably because many of them (and Cheron is no exception) are infested with pirates despite the valiant efforts of the system police forces. The pirates in Cheron seem to get a new meeting place every day; as soon as the police find one hiding spot and destroy a pirate squadron or two there, the pirates move to another spot. Pirates especially want to get into Cheron because of the accelerator jump gate; they can utilize the accelerator gate to get far away from the systems where they are well-known as criminals. Another reason for the pirate incursions is that the Andolian Navy squadrons in every Andolian system are officially the system defense force, so they have to make sure that Asgardian and AIS ships in the system keep in line and obey Andolian laws. The ships in the police squadrons are not generally as powerful as the ships in the naval squadrons, and this is also the case in most AIS and Asgardian systems. You will usually need a very powerful ship like an Okhotsk Class Cruiser or a Victor Cutter if you want to go off the main spacelane. Most of the pirates in this system will leave very powerful ships or ships in a large convoy to themselves, but if you are in a less powerful ship they will not hesitate to attack. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Accelerator Jump Gates Category:Mining Hubs